


Exteriores Spatium

by jellytango



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Karl's lost in space, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tales From The SMP, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytango/pseuds/jellytango
Summary: “This blows.”The bitterness of his current situation began to seep into Karl’s consciousness- spreading like a deadly vine as the frostbite on his fingers started to tingle intensely from all the pain he was trapped in. His engines had been crushed by the debris and rocks he had just flown by moments ago and his propellant tanks stopped working so he couldn’t maneuver the aircraft he sat in. Safe to say, Karl was stranded in the midst of space with no means of getting home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Exteriores Spatium

**Author's Note:**

> hiii ! it's me again, but this time with my own take on the Tales from the SMP series.
> 
> this isn't beta read so please excuse any poor writing, i wanted to get this down immediately since i've had this idea for a while
> 
> this was also inspired by the album the planets by gustav holst and owain arwel hughes, so please listen if you wish to be immersed
> 
> the title means outer space in latin, so please let me know if it's incorrect in any way!
> 
> hope you enjoy reading <3

“This blows.”

The bitterness of his current situation began to seep into Karl’s consciousness- spreading like a deadly vine as the frostbite on his fingers started to tingle intensely from all the pain he was trapped in. His engines had been crushed by the debris and rocks he had just flown by moments ago and his propellant tanks stopped working so he couldn’t maneuver the aircraft he sat in. Safe to say, Karl was stranded in the midst of space with no means of getting home.

Looking around the shuttle he resided in, the buttons and panels left him dazed and overwhelmed. He had time-traveled to an alternate reality where he took the form of an Astronaut discovering new areas and sights to report on to HQ back at home. But after deadly miscommunication- or rather, no communication at all, he was left spiraling in an out-of-control death trap about to freeze to death. It was a miracle he hadn’t run out of oxygen yet, but he felt himself waning quickly. Karl took a second to himself, rubbing his thick gloves together for even an ounce of warmth to garner, but the outcome was saddening. What was he going to do?

Growing numb by the second, he turned his tired eyes out towards the window, succumbing to the fact that if he were to die here, he would at least see the beauty of space before it happened. Maybe that way, he would have at least some peace before he parted.

To call space a new environment was completely an understatement. It was vast and dark, something out of a black fear that would suck you in completely. But even with the hidden horrors that lurked within its treacherous field, there was beauty within its chaos. The stars were completely noticeable, something Karl hadn’t seen in so long. The hues of purples, blacks, and blues swirled together in the most mesmerizing way. The bitter cold outside was in stark contrast with the heat that began to twirl within Karl from the excitement lingering. Even if he was on the cusp of death, he couldn’t contain the fact that he was seeing  _ space _ . He felt equal parts lucky and unlucky- his conflicting feelings never really coming to terms with each other. Space was one of the things mankind as a whole had an itch to explore.

And he was one of the people who got to experience it.

Karl sat back in his seat, his eyes fading between black and white, teetering on the edge of life and death. He felt himself start to slowly slip away, he felt so utterly cold that he couldn’t even feel his hands anymore. With the shuttle completely out of commission, the heating system died and so did the oxygen tanks supplied within the ship. But as Karl started to relax in his seat, he felt a giant collision hit his ship which sent him spiraling.

Screaming from pure fear, Karl instinctively grabbed anything he could to keep himself stable as his ship spun vigorously and harshly- sending him straight towards even more darkness within the confines of space. The side of the wall was concaved, meaning he had just been hit by yet another rock. Blood pumping and heart racing, Karl clenched his eyes tightly from unadulterated terror.

As the ship spiraled out of control, Karl’s stomach began to turn and twist with nausea that he managed to keep down surprisingly. Cracking an eye open to see where the hell he was spinning too, his eye caught onto something in the distance.

..was that a planet?   


  
It was too far to see properly, but Karl perked up as it started to get closer and closer, its green and black hues becoming all the more prominent. Even though he was about to crash land on some random planet, he couldn’t keep his panic from overtaking. Would there be unfamiliar lifeforms there? And if not, is that planet even habitable? All the questions that flooded his head were quickly smothered as his situation was finally dawning on him.

His ship was moving too fast.

He was about to crash directly into this planet in a big burning flame. 

Frantic hands met the complicated ship panel as Karl tried to even  _ attempt _ to slow down his descent so he wouldn’t end up as a casualty and be blamed for destruction upon another land.

Fingers gliding over the keys like he had done this all too many times before, he flipped a few switches, pressed some buttons, and heard an alarm ring out that he had T-Minus 30 seconds before the collision. Dread started to fill his whole being, rushing to not wind up dead- Karl grabbed the lever located at the side of the ship and pulled with all his might. It restarted the propeller tanks and air brakes.

The alarm continued to beep menacingly as it hovered over him- reminding him of his potential imminent death which would occur in 10 seconds. Doing all that he could but feeling like it wasn’t enough, Karl braced himself for landing and prayed to whatever higher being there was that he would end up back at the In-Between safe and sound. The next thing he knew, everything turned black.

Karl’s eyes twitched, trying to accumulate to the new light that surrounded him. Head splitting with indescribable pain, his eyes fluttered open slightly, vision going from blurry to clear. But the sight before him wasn’t a sight he was familiar with- his view was covered by a random being overlooking him- its eyebrows clenched together in what seemed like potential concern and hesitance.

His body ached but even though he felt like he couldn’t move, Karl shot straight up- sitting in fear as his head swivel left to right to see where he was. Last he remembered, he was on a death trap hurling to an unknown planet. Chest huffing and breath going short, he whipped his head towards the unfamiliar being who had tilted its head in confusion.   


  
“..Hello..?”


End file.
